TAA Special: Some Forgotten, Some Remembered
by PurplePiplup
Summary: Halloween 2002 Special; Seems someone's birthday has been forgotten, but someone else's is in full swing...


**Some Forgotten, Some Remembered  
By: Pro_V**  
_A/N: BOO! Uh…Yeah. OK! So here's the 2002 Halloween Special Edition for TAA. Ain't you lucky? Meh, yeah right…Hope you enjoy it! *runs away to scarf more candy* _

"Pass me that little knife? Thanks…"

"Hand me that bowl, sis? Thank you…"

"Can I have that little pin or whatever you call it? Yeah, that thing."

OK…By now you're probably wondering what in God's name are these people doing? Dissecting a pillow? Not quite, no. You see, at this very moment, it's about 2:30 in the afternoon on October twenty eighth, two thousand two in Rainbow Metropolis. Right now, we've got the Halloween-obsessed residents of Rainbow Mansion turning a bunch of pumpkins into veritable puzzles for their sometimes sadistic Allhallows Eve pleasures. Not only were the poor pumpkins getting carved into horrific designs, but there were plastic skeletons in all the girls' closets and silly string ready to fire at all the guys from every hallway. Of course, most of this was the doing of evil-Eevy and her demon brother Morty.

It wasn't just them, however. Lance had placed rubber spiders, Will had hung huge plastic bats, and Eusine had set up a total of six tape recorders around the four floors to play blood-chilling screams and twisted noises. Ash was avoiding everywhere some odd little trap could be set and Misty and Brock were trying to coax him into some, and Sooney kept planting decoy sketchbooks around with marker squiggles on all the pages, just to give Tracey a nice jump-start. Vic and Victor were trying to best each other at their pranks and Yuu-Yuu was begging Skiff to wear a costume that would match hers. Rachel and Beth were trying to get off work for the next few days and Jason was being his usual chicken-ish self and locked himself in his bedroom all day, aside from when he had to eat or drink. Medira and Luri were both plotting something purely evil against him and Mizu and Lisle were keeping close eyes on Eusine and Morty to ensure they didn't try something different. Eevy, on the other hand, had a couple of surprises in store…Just as Luri pushed the tray of pumpkin seeds into the oven, there was a loud scream from the main hall as an alarm to say the door had opened; Eusine's fault, so don't go blaming me…

"Whoever rigged that's going to get it…" Bazan snorted while slamming the kitchen door open.

"Hello, Bazan," Eevy snickered as Eusine moved slowly away from the Rainbow League President, "What can we do for you?"

"Nothing much. Just dropping by," he pulled out a chair and sat down, "What _are_ you people doing?" he questioned blankly.

"Carving pumpkins," Medira explained, "Haven't you ever done it, sir?"

"Well, yes. But not to such an extravagant degree," he shrugged, fiddling with one of the knifes.

"Here," Luri jammed a small pumpkin in his face, "Don't be such a stick in the mud."

"I am _not_ a stick in the mud," he puffed, glaring lowly, "I am anything _but_ a stick in the mud."

"Hah!" Lance thought, "Could have fooled me…"

"Then carve one," Eevy poked his elbow with a spoon, "We're on the same plain of command, right? Then I'm telling you to make a Jack O' Lantern."

Kratos rolled his eyes, "If I must…" he groaned.

Eevy sat back to admire her work and Kratos was trying to decide on what to do when something shot up between them, "Hey!"

"AHH!" Eevy shot into the air and Bazan went rolling onto the floor.

The fanged-freak that had scared them senseless started laughing hysterically, "You guys…Are too easy!" Lance flopped the mask down on the table as Eevy and Kratos scowled evilly at him.

"Ryujin! You little-" Kratos held his breathe and nearly burst in the Elite Fourth's face, "One of these days!"

Eevy tossed a handful of pumpkin gunk in Lance's face, "OOH! You're such a demon!"

"Heehee…Thanks!" the Dragon Master slopped the orange goop off his face and sat down in front of his own pumpkin-made masterpiece, "I was only fooling."

"Yeah, whatever," Eevy glared for a moment before turning to Kratos, "That, for some reason, reminds me…Don't you guys usually have a Halloween party?"

Will seemed to shrink slightly at the mention of that, ducking a bit to hide behind his pumpkin, "Well, yes," Bazan nodded, "Why?"

"A Halloween party sounds like a blast, that's why," Eevy smiled wide, "What do you guys think?"

"As long as there's no silly string involved…" Ash cringed, "It sounds great!"

"Definitely!" Yuu-Yuu, Beth and Rachel nodded.

"Don't all the Gym Leaders come too?" Misty questioned, "I seem to remember my sisters actually going out of their ways to get ready and get over here."

"Yes. All the Gym Leaders come," Jason nodded, having sneaked in from his bedroom to get a drink, "From Kanto, Johto, the Orange Archipelago, Hokubu and Nanka. It's usually a costume party, and not for the faint of heart."

"Why's that?" Medira questioned blankly.

"Some of the costumes…" Luri shook her head slowly, wide eyed, "Eep…"

"Gee…Sounds cheery," Skiff shuttered, "But still sounds like a good idea."

"Well, that's good," everyone looked over at the now grinning Eevy and Kratos, "Because we already started sending out the invitations."

"You _what_?" Will murmured, scowling just over the top of his pumpkin.

"You heard her," Bazan stood, carting his pumpkin with him, "It starts six-thirty Halloween night. I'll be seeing you then," he wandered out the door, "Much to do until then."

While everyone else cheered, Will drooped lower and lower in his seat and Morty stared at Eevy, wearing a completely blank expression.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy tore down the main hallway, chucking streamers and rubber bugs in every corner. Halloween was one of her favorite holidays; mostly because she could scare the begeezus out of everyone and get away with it. She careened past Yuu-Yuu, tossing a plastic centipede at her. As she kept running, she heard Yuu-Yuu _scream_ for Skiff. That had worked perfectly. She finally slowed to a stop and looked up the main staircase, finding Luri cringing while hanging fake cobwebs.

"Oh gross-gross-gross-gross-_gross_," she muttered, picking the spider out of it, "I can't…Take this!"

Eevy snickered and again began her rampage, this time making a more precise check, "A scorpion here, a spider there, and a big ol' spider web all across the hall!"

She bounded along, twining the white fluff above doors on both sides of the hallway. It'd make a perfect perch for the humungus spider Brock and Ash had been torturing Misty with all day. And _no_ I _don't_ mean that little 4 millimeter one she'd spotted in the attic. As she raced past the dining room, she spotted Eusine and Mizu. Mizu took a deep breath and screamed for all she was worth. Even Eevy, having seen her do it for no apparent reason, jumped at the shrill wail that escaped her.

"Beautiful! That should scare even Drake," Eusine rewound his tape and played it back.

"Can't you get Eevy to do it? My throat hurts now…" Mizu took a drink of water.

Eevy snickered and spun to lean on the wall beside the door. Cupping her hands over her mouth, she started moaning and shrieking. She heard Mizu shout, but just heard Eusine click a button on his tape recorder. Eevy banged the wall with her elbow as Lisle wandered up beside her and peeked in the door. Eevy grinned and winked as Lisle moved along side her and started pounding the wall. Eevy pulled the chain she kept her Poke'Balls on from her belt and ran it along the floor, causing Lisle to fight not to laugh by yelling and stomping the tiled floor. They both stopped slowly, listening in to hear Mizu ask Eusine if it was gone. Eevy motioned a one, two, three with her fingers and she and Lisle each let out a long screech, sending Mizu through the roof. Eusine's tape ran out and he laughed hysterically at the way Mizu was now clinging to the back of a chair.

"Thanks, Eevy. That was really good," Eusine looked over at the door as Eevy and Lisle wandered in, "You too, Lisle."

"Eevy? Lisle?" Mizu questioned, then glaring, "That was _not_ funny!"

"Sure it was!" Lisle waved and smiled crazily, "How'd you know it was us, Eusine?"

"I know my cousin's scream," Eusine sniggered, watching Eevy half-scowl at him, "For one thing, she used to make these tapes all the time for me. For another, Morty and I _love_ to scare her, and after so many times, it kinda gets stuck in your head."

"_Very_ funny," Eevy rolled her eyes, "Seen Morty lately?"

"I think he went to the pool room," Lisle answered from behind her.

"The pool room?" both Eusine and Eevy questioned in unison with Eusine continuing, "But Morty's not a real swim-fanatic."

Eevy suddenly grinned, "I know what his problem is. I'll see you guys later!"

*^~^**^~^*

Morty watched the ceiling, floating aimlessly on his back in the middle of the pool. His Gengar sat by the wall, watching his Master intently to try and decipher why he was acting this way. He'd been acting strangely all day; ever since Kratos had left. Had he said something to upset Morty? Had someone else done something? Gengar just wasn't sure, which was unusual for him. Any other time, Gengar could simply sense what was bothering his Master, but today Morty seemed distant…Far away. He sat up as Morty started paddling to the edge and pulled himself up, still staring up at the ceiling. What was he seeing up there, Gengar wandered. He too looked up, finding that the ceiling was shiny reflective metal. Morty was watching himself, for some reason. Their eyes quickly focused on the door as it creaked open. Eevy stepped slowly in, shutting the door behind her. She whipped the towel out from around the back of her neck and straightened the straps of her bathing suit after pulling her short purple over-coat up. Gengar hopped up and floated over to her.

"Hello, Gengar," she scratched the Ghost's head, "And how are you today?"

"Gengar!" he replied quickly.

Eevy winked at him and looked across the room at Morty, "Hi there."

Morty sighed, "Hello."

Eevy tilted her head, "That's all I get is a hello?" she bounded around the pool and latched onto him, "Come on, Mortimer! I'm your baby sister!"

"You're _being_ an irritation," he snorted, pushing her off, "What do you want anyway?"

She went wide-eyed as he walked away, then grinned before scowling and storming over to him, "Don't get short tempered with me, you!" she caught his shoulders and tossed him off to the side, throwing him right into the water.

"Hey!" he hissed, surfacing and glaring at her, but she wasn't there, "Eevy? Where'd you go?" he looked side to side, then turned all the way around.

"Gengar!" his Pokemon called, waving his arms above his head, "Gengar-geng!"

"Look up?" Morty looked slowly upward, "Oh no…"

"Snap at me, will ya'?" Eevy dove face-first off the high dive.

Morty scrambled to move, but she careened right into him, crashing him under the water. She latched onto his waist, holding him down. He flailed and punched and kicked and slapped, but she just refused to let go. After a minute or so, she herself was forced up for air, allowing him to surface as well. He hacked and struggled toward the edge, choking and gagging. He folded his arms over the side and coughed heavily as she floated slowly up to his side.

"Why…Did you…Do that…?" he puffed, eyes narrowed at her as he hoisted himself out of the water.

"I dunno," she shrugged with a wide smile, "Just messing around."

"I'll ask you again," he took a towel from Gengar, "_What_ do you want?"

"Well, I was planning on making this Halloween party into a birthday party for Will. His birthday is on Halloween, so I thought it'd be a nice touch, even if he doesn't want one," she smirked nastily, "And I wanted to know if you could help decorate for it. We both know you're great at that kind of thing."

He stared at her momentarily, eyes wavering side to side slightly, "Sure, I'll help," he partially choked, looking down at Gengar, who looked back at him sadly, "What's a birthday without a party?"

"Great! Thanks a lot, bro!" she pulled him down and planted an annoying kiss on his cheek, "Come on now! Let's swim!" she bounded into the water, splashing Gengar and causing him to scamper away.

Morty just stood there another minute, wondering to himself how his own baby sister had managed to remember Will's birthday and not his own. Yes, she had a lot on her mind, but she remembered her Elite Third's well enough. Why not her own brother's? He didn't want to remind her; that'd be rude and selfish, he thought. Better to just let it go. Maybe that way she wouldn't bug him about getting older…Woo, great conciliation. He thundered forward without the slightest notice and lunged into the water, his Gengar staring blankly behind him.

*^~^**^~^*

"I…Can't…Reach…" Misty coughed, stretching as high as she could to hook the edge of her banner to the balcony, "A…Little…Farther…"

"We…Can't!" Ash gagged, trying not to wobble too-too much, "Can't…You…Reach…?"

"Why…Would I…Ask…If I…Could?" she tried to bark, though she didn't quite succeed, "Just…A couple…More inches…"

"I…Can't hold…You two…Much longer…" Brock moaned, tipping back to front and side to side, below Ash, "You're…Too heavy…"

"Hey!" the two trainers above him barked, causing Ash to lose his balance, "AHH!"

Brock squirmed and kicked the ladder, sending it sliding across the roof and down onto the ground, "Oh…Not good…"

"Not…Good?! This is…More like…Way bad!" Misty screeched, holding tight to the very bottom rim of the balcony, "You guys…Way a ton!"

"Let's not…Get into that again…" Ash murmured, holding tight to her ankles, "Brock…How far…Down is…The porch roof…?"

"About ten feet from me…But it's covered in snow…" notice how he wasn't gagging; he was on the bottom, latched onto Ash's ankles, "Which means we'd hit and go flying…"

Ash and Misty remained silent for a moment or two before a very faint, "Help…" escaped Ashura's mouth.

Misty looked down, then, "Help," she murmured, slightly louder.

"Help!" Brock suddenly called, "Help!"

"Help! Yo, help!" Ash screamed, "Heeelp!"

"Help! Somebody; anybody! Help!" Misty cried, "Help us out here!"

"Help!" they were all wailing together, "Get us down!"

"Pika…?" something chirped from the balcony, "Pikachu, Pikapi? Pika…" Pikachu peeked slowly over the railing, "PIKA?!"

"Pikachu!" Ash sighed, "Go…Get help!"

"Pika! Pika-pika-pika!" Pikachu hopped down off the railing and careened out into the hallway, "Pika! Pikachu-cha! Pika!" he wailed, suddenly meeting with a figure, "Pika…Chu?"

"Come on…Pikachu!" Misty pleaded, "I'm…Losing my grip!"

"NO!" Brock shouted, "Hang on! Pleeease!"

"Shut…Up, Brock!" she snapped before someone extended an arm down to her.

She took a good grip on the helper's wrist and was hoisted up, Ash and Brock dangling along for the ride. Each was pulled slowly over the railing, Pikachu cheering upon Ash flopping over and falling flat on his face. Misty sat down and sighed as Togepi scampered in, chirping away. She then looked up and spotted the reason why they didn't just hang the banner from _inside_ the room; that humungus rubber spider. Brock fell over on his back and Ash brushed off, hoisting Pikachu up.

"Hey, thanks for the-" he turned just in time to see the one who'd saved them standing straight after hanging the banner they'd been working with, "AHH! What are _you_ doing here?!"

He grinned evilly and smacked the brim of Ash's hat, flipping it down over his nose, "By the looks of things, Ashy-boy, I'd say I'm saving your neck."

Ash growled lowly and grabbed the yellow and green pendant on the neck of this new comer, yanking his rival down to eye level, "One of these days, you…"

"Aww, whatchya gonna do?" Gary yanked his necklace away, skinning Ash's hand with the somewhat bladed edge, "And as per your question, Ashy-boy, I'm here for the Halloween Party."

"Well, goody for you," Ash spat out his tongue, Pikachu mimicking on his shoulder, "Once I tell Eevy you're here, she'll boot you out."

"I very much doubt that," Gary smiled crazily, causing Ash to hiss.

"There you are!" everyone turned to the door.

"See? She's come to take you away already," Ash grinned.

"I've been looking all over for you, Gary," Eevy bounded up behind the scowling Gary and threw both arms around his neck, "How come you took off on me like that?"

Gary laughed sadistically as Ash facefaulted straight to the floor, "Heard Ashy-boy's Pikachu crying. He'd gotten himself in trouble again. And _I_ had to rescue him."

Ash's eyes nearly popped right out of their sockets as Eevy grinned and squeezed Gary with all her might, "Well, wasn't that nice of you?" she chirped, "You should thank him, Ash. I saw the ladder come flying down, so I can just imagine what he pulled you out of."

"But he-" Ash began, but Eevy had started yanking Gary away by the elbow.

"Come on, Gar (FYI: Pronounced Gare). Let's go downstairs and find your sister. Then we can start on the decorating again," Eevy nearly squealed as Gary traipsed obediently behind her.

Ash gnarled to himself, and to Misty and Brock, as Gary waved his fingers, sniggered, and winked back on him, "Sounds like a plan," he nodded quickly.

"Ooh…" Ash clenched his fists and started burning red, "OOH! I HATE THAT GUY!"

*^~^**^~^*

Rachel propped her feet up on the desk and grinned slightly, leaning forward and tapping a button on the phone. It dialed but one full number and connected to every Gym in the Rainbow League jurisdiction; of Kanto, Johto, the Orange Islands, and Gertan Rin. After the red letters popped up to say "Connected", she started her message.

"This is Rachel Warren, calling for Champion Mistress Hikoboshi. You are all hereby invited to the Rainbow Mansion Halloween Party, this October the thirty first. It's a costume party, as well as a birthday party. You'll receive an email bulletin from the Champion Mistress with the specifications shortly. We hope you all will attend and we wish you a Happy Halloween."

She disconnected and spun around in her chair, "_Very_ well put," Eevy nodded slowly, "So…What are you going as?"

Rachel leaned forward and dug into her back pocket, pulling out a stack of trading cards, "This," she grinned and held up the top card of the deck, "Waboku."

"Ahh…A Waboku card," Eevy reached to her back pocket as well, "Heehee…I have one too."

"You have…_Yu-Gi-Oh!_ cards…?" she questioned blankly.

"Yep!" Eevy grinned, "And I've kicked Morty's rear for many years. But that Waboku…It really does look like you."

"Frightening, hm?" she sweatdropped, "What are you going as?"

She smiled crazily, "You'll see when the time comes. It's only two days to Halloween and I myself have no clue what almost anyone is being, other than you."

"Hmm…I think I heard Yuu-Yuu bugging Skiff about CardCaptor Sakura…But I could be wrong."

"You don't think she'll make him dress up like Sakura, do you?"

They both sat for a moment before bursting out laughing, "I should…Certainly hope not!" Rachel swiped the water from her eyes, "Beth's going as Miss Sonic. I was Dueling her before, and she told me."

"Miss Sonic…Interesting choice," Eevy pulled a card from her deck, "Fits her though…I should get to sending those emails, so why don't you go gather costume information and mess around with the decorations some more?"

"Will do!" Rachel saluted and hopped out of her chair and bounded down the hall.

Eevy sat slowly down at the computer desk and connected to the internet. As her ICQ connected, it brought up two birthday reminders. She closed both without even looking.

*^~^**^~^*

"What to be…What to be…" Eusine pondered out loud, sprawled on the couch in one of the sitting rooms and staring at the ceiling, "Such a choice…"

Morty sat puffing in the corner, fiddling with a rubber sword, "You could just go as your normal pimpish self…"

"Aww…Be nice to poor Eusine," Mizu sympathized from the other side of the room while digging through a rack of costumes, "This one…? No…This one…? No…"

Eusine narrowed one eye and glared across the room at his cousin, "How very NOT funny you are, Mortimer. What's up with you anyway? You've been like this for two days now."

"Yeah, Morty. You _have_ been acting weird," Lisle agreed from beside Mizu, "So what's up?"

Morty bent the sword back and forth, "Nothing, I suppose. Just…Halloween jitters."

"You always _did_ like Halloween…You creepy Ghost-otaku," Eusine crossed his arms behind his head, "What're _you_ going as? Of course, you could just take off your headband and give all the girls a heart attack. _Gasp_! Morty took off his headband! _Oh no_!" he shuttered teasingly as Lisle and Mizu laughed hysterically.

Morty scowled lowly at him, "I'm not going as anything."

Eusine suddenly stiffened and rolled right off the couch, "You've _got_ to be getting me! You're a Halloween fanatic! A scare master! A Ghost-type Gym Leader! You were _born_ for Halloween!"

Morty merely cringed at that minor mention of a birthday, "I'm just not into it this year…We're all getting too old for it anyway."

"Oh, come on! We're _never_ too old to scare Eevy brainless! That's what makes it fun!" he tossed an empty Poke'Ball and cracked him in the back of the head with it, "Now come on and tell me! What're you gonna be?"

"Yeah, come on, Morty! I'm going as a Misdreavus!" Lisle buzzed around him, "Please?"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack from the chair beside him, digging around inside it, "Here. This."

"Heehee…You're favorite card," Eusine snatched it quickly from his hand, causing him to shriek, "Neo The Magic Swordsman. Even looks like you. Scary as though it may seem…"

"Give it back!" he yanked it quickly away, "_Never_ mess with Neo," he puffed, practically hugging the card.

"Oh cripes," Eusine facefaulted momentarily, "You know, Neo wears a _green_ headband. So we'll just have to…" he quickly snatched the precious headgear right off Morty's head, "Dye this one!"

"NO! NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Morty grabbed his bag and shot after Eusine as he tore down the hallway, waving the headband menacingly above his head, "GIVE IT BACK! ANYTHING BUT THE HEADBAND!"

Lisle and Mizu facefaulted as the two Hikoboshi disappeared out the door, "Well…At least it got Morty to stop whining…"

"For the moment anyway," Mizu pulled out another costume, "This one…? No…This one…? No…"

"Can't you just pick something?" Lisle muttered, "I'm happy with my Pokemon costume."

"Well, good for you," she snorted back, "I want to be something creative."

"You'll see creative when you see my Misdreavus," she nodded firmly and crossed her arms, "Hey…What's this?"

Mizu peeked around the corner of the door, "Oh…That's Beth's Duel Monsters deck…"

"Wow…Nice cards…" she flipped through them one by one, "Ooh! Hold it! I think I saw this dress!" she grabbed around Mizu's side, "Yes! It's perfect!" she grinned crazily.

"What's perfect for what?" Mizu's head fell off to the side.

"This costume! It's perfect for you!" Lisle held up a long blue dress with a red jewel on the throat, "The Water Omotics card."

Mizu snatched it away and smiled insanely, "Oh man…This is great! Thanks, Lisle!"

"Hey…Look at this one," Lisle started snickering, "The White Magical Hat…It looks like someone you know and love."

Mizu covered her mouth with her hand, "He's dressed just like Eusine! Little red bow tie and all!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Ahh! This one's perfect!" Luri shrieked, holding a costume up to herself and turning around, "Willie, what do you think of this one?"

"Uh? What? Oh, looks great, Luri," Will just stared at the mirror, never once releasing his gaze from it.

She huffed and placed her hands on her hips, "Well the _least_ you could do is _look_ at me first!"

He glanced slightly off at her, "_What_ is that?"

"It's my Halloween costume, stupid!" she waved it in his face, "Isn't it pretty? I got it off of Eevy's cards. It's called…Uh…" she grabbed Eevy's cards from her desk, "Oh! It's called the Mystical Elf. See?" she held it out, "It looks a lot like me."

"Hmm…" he took it and looked at it, "It's pretty…The blue skin suits you, Chill Mistress."

"Oh you!" she smacked him with the headpiece to her costume, "What are you being, Will?"

"_Nothing_," he replied quickly and flatly, "I don't do Halloween."

"Aww…Come on, Will!" she whined, tossing her arms around his neck from behind, "Eevy thought you'd look good as this," she stuck a card in his face.

He carefully accepted it, "The…Witty Phantom?" he tilted an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Doesn't it look like you?" she grinned, squeezing him harder, "He's real dark and sorta formal; just like you."

He cocked the opposite eyebrow and ogled the picture slightly, especially the tuxedo, which he had an identical match to in his closet, "Well…It does _kind of_ remind me of me. But I was just going to wear my mask…"

"Why? To give the media something to write about and to try and hide from turning twenty six?"

"_Do not_ mention my birthday," he snorted, glaring at her, "I want nothing to do with such an…Inane ideal."

"But, Will-"

"No buts, Lurianna," he snapped, "Having been born on Allhallows Eve is bad enough, but there's no reason to celebrate it."

"Well, you are just _no_ fun!" she crossed her arms, "Will you at least come to the Halloween Party?"

"I have to," he shuttered, "Kratos would decapitate me if otherwise."

"Good for him," she grinned, "So…?"

"I'll…Go as this Witty Phantom thing…"

"Great!" she shrieked and latched onto him.

"_What have I done_?" he thought silently, trying desperately to squirm out of her constricting grasp.

*^~^**^~^*

"Come on, Gary! Let us see!" Eevy banged as hard as she could on the door.

"Please, baby brother? Give us a peek!" Gary's older sister, May, bounced around behind Eevy.

"You're not going to laugh at me?" came the muffled response.

"Only in moderation," Eevy replied.

"Forget it!" he kicked the door and snorted.

"Oh, come on, Gar! I was kidding!" Eevy tapped carefully, "Come on; you _know_ the Celtic Guardian is one of my favorite cards."

"Don't care."

"But you tried it on back home and said you liked the way it looked! Please?" May whined, "For us?"

Gary turned a hot red, though they couldn't see, "I suppose," he slowly opening the door a crack and peeked out, only too be dragged out the rest of the way.

"You look perfect!" they both shrieked, then began jabbering with each other in their usual twittery manner, "What are you being?" they asked each other in unison, then started giggling.

"Oh brother…" Gary sweatdropped and gagged.

"I'm going to be Gyakutenno Megami," May smiled and fluffed her hair, "It's such a gorgeous card! How about you?"

Eevy looked slowly side to side, "Comere," she grabbed Gary by the wrist and tugged him along, May following obediently, "Before the party, like when all the little kids are out, I'll be this," she yanked a costume out of her closet.

"Cute!" May squealed.

"Oh geez…" Gary smacked his own forehead, "At least Lance will get a kick out of it…"

"And for the party," Eevy slowly brought out another, more delicate costume, "This."

"Ooh!" May shrieked, "It's absolutely perfect, Eva!"

"Wowo…" Gary stared aimlessly, "That's nice…"

"Thanks," Eevy carefully put it back in the closet, "Let's go get you out of that outfit, Gary."

"Thank heavens for that…"

Just as they started down the hall, Rachel came bounding halfway down the stairs, "Eevy! There's a phone call for you!"

"Thanks, Rachel! I'll see you two later," Eevy waved and ran into the next room, flicking on the videophone.

"Hello, Mistress Eevy! I'm glad I was able to contact you so close to Halloween."

Eevy scowled to herself, "Hello, Mary…What, might I ask, do you want?"

The Johto DJ smiled brightly, "Just wanted to make sure we were all still on for tomorrow's party!"

"Heh?" Eevy asked blankly.

Mary tilted her head, "Kratos has assigned we DJs to the music for tomorrow's Halloween Party…I just…Wanted to confirm everything was still as planned."

Eevy growled silently to herself, "_Lovely of him to have asked me first_," before grinning back, "The party's still on; yes…But do call Kratos and ask for the specification email I sent, hm?"  


"Okie dokie!" Mary waved, "Ta-ta!"

After Mary had disappeared from the screen, Eevy tried desperately not to thunder over to Kratos's office and beat him brainless. This notion was completely put to rest however, when the phone rang again. Snorting that it had best not be Mary again, Eevy picked quickly up.

"Hello, Mistress," was the polite greeting.

"Hello, Kestrel," Eevy pondered silently just _why_ he was calling, "Something I can do for you?"

"Just a couple of quick questions," he scratched the back of his head, "Well, for one thing, my sisters want to come to the Halloween Party…"

"As long as they don't make the house float with the helium from their heads, fine."

He had all he could do not to laugh, as his sisters were in the next room, "Thanks…And I kinda wanna bring somebody else with me…Do you mind?"

"Somebody else? Is it Gym related?"

"Uh…Not really…"

"Oh," Eevy grinned impishly, "Sure, you can bring your girl."

His face tweaked and he planted his hands firmly over his eyes, "Geez…"

"Well, it was obvious," she shrugged, "Nevertheless, go ahead and bring her."

"Thanks, I think…" he twitched and waved slightly, "Bye."

"Bye," Eevy waved back with a sadistic smirk.

*^~^**^~^*

"Please, Skiff? Please?" Yuu-Yuu twittered around behind Eevy's old friend, "Please let's go as a couple."

"But we're _not_," Skiff murmured pointedly.

"Aww…Not even a little bit?" she batted her eyes repeatedly, leaning into him with her bottom lip trembling.

He twitched and backed away, but for every step he took, she took two, "If she's this bad with Skiff…What's Sooney going to do to me?" Tracey muttered under his breath, sketching the oddly tweaked face Skiff was making.

The door swung open suddenly and a squawking Sooney sprung in, "Hiya, Tracey!"

"Speak of the she-devil and she doth cometh…" Ash whispered into Tracey's ear as Sooney thundered over and chucked a bag in the Pokemon Watcher's face, then beaning Ash and Brock each with one as well, "What are these?"

"Your Halloween costumes!" Sooney explained giddily, "Misty picked yours out, Ash, Brock. But _I_ got yours, Tracey."

"…Great," Tracey grinned and sweatdropped, looking hesitantly into the bag, "What is it?"

"It's called a Dream Clown," Sooney smirked, "It's a Duel Monster."

"Lucky…Me…" he swallowed hard.

"I took a much more…Conventional approach," Misty sweatdropped and pointed to Brock, "Frankenstein," she pointed to Ash, "Jack."

"…Jack?" Ash scratched the top of his head.

"Yeah, from _A Nightmare Before Christmas_," Misty nodded, "Just trust us."

Ash, Brock and Tracey looked at each other silently, then looked slowly back at Misty and Sooney, "Oh yippee…" they partially moaned.

"You will?!" Yuu-Yuu suddenly screamed, "Thank you-thank you-thank you!" she latched quickly onto Skiff's neck.

Brock wandered over and looked between Yuu-Yuu and Skiff repeatedly, "What are you going as?" he asked finally.

"Sakura and Li!" Yuu-Yuu attached herself firmly to Skiff's waist.

"Hurrah…" Skiff moaned and drooped.

*^~^**^~^*

"I…Hate…Halloween…" Jason quivered, eyes darting side to side.

"Would you chill out?!" Medira sweatdropped, waving her hand at him, "You've been shaking in here all week! Come on and pick out a costume with me!"

"_No_," he puffed, grabbing a blanket and draping it over his entire persona, "I refuse."

She glared and yanked the blanket away, panting a kiss in his cheek, "Pretty please?"

"Err…" he ogled her strangely out of the corner of her eye, "I…I…All right."

"Yay!" she grabbed his wrist and snapped him right to his feet, "I've already got my costume. The Flame Sorcerer."

"Lucky you…" he muttered and wandered slowly over to his closet, "Here. The Green Phantom King."

"That was insanely quick…" she blinked.

"It's the same thing I am every year."

"Ooh…Creative."

"I think so."

*^~^**^~^*

"Trick-Or-Treat!"

"Heehee…Nice costumes!" Sooney grinned, her long pale yellow cloak draping over her arms as she dropped candy in each of the three buckets, "Bye-bye! And be careful and behave!"

"Hi, Sooney…You look nice," she grinned and turned slowly around, spotting Tracey poking his index fingers together.

"And so do you!" she grinned, "That costume looks perfect!"

"_What a relief_," he sighed to himself, "Uh-Thanks! Should we go find-"

"Oh, come on! You look _great_, Skiff!" Yuu-Yuu called.

"No _way_ am I wearing this!" Skiff shouted back, storming out into view, "AH!" he cried, "I've been seen!"

"Hold on there!" Sooney grabbed his wrist, "You look just like him!"

"See?" Yuu-Yuu hopped quickly up beside them, "I told you so!"

"And you look good too, Yuu-Yuu," Sooney added as Tracey nodded behind her.

"You two look awesome too," Yuu-Yuu agreed, clutching Skiff's arm, "Have you two seen Ash and Misty?"

"Not yet," Sooney shook her head.

"I saw Misty a few minutes ago…She was wearing some kind of Goldeen costume," Tracey shrugged, his hat slipping off to the side.

There was the clicking of heels on the staircase and a Goldeen-clad Misty, a green-skinned Brock and a ghostly-white Ash in a faded suit stepped up beside them, "Hey, guys! How do we look?"

"Great!" all four chimed.

"Who did your makeup? It looks great!" Sooney asked.

"May did it," Ash pointed up to the top of the stairs, "She did her own and _Gary_'s too."

"Oh my gosh, guys!" Yuu-Yuu smiled wide, "You two look awesome!"

"Yeah! You look really good!" Skiff nodded, "Great job with the makeup, May!"

"Thank you," May smiled, her bright, newly-done makeup shining.

"May's great with makeup," Gary nodded, bumping his helmet up and fiddling with his now pointed ears.

"How about me?" someone asked from down the hall a bit, "Do I look any good?"

The entire group turned and spotted a reddening Eevy, dressed in her first costume for the day. The girls squealed and the boys just grinned, especially Brock and Gary. Eevy reached around and pulled up her bushy tan tail and twirled the tip around her finger, blushing furiously. From the floppy ears, to the puffy collar, to the aforementioned tan tail with the cream tip, Eevy was just that; an Eevee. She smiled weakly and played more with the tail.

"Well? No comments?" she inquired wearily.

"Oh, wow, Eevy!" Yuu-Yuu grinned.

"You look _so_ good!" Sooney cried, hopping over.

"Kee! The Eevee Eevy!" May twittered.

"Girls are nuts…" Skiff murmured quietly.

"Yeah…But _really_ pretty," Brock reddened as the other three guys just rolled their eyes and cracked him upside the head.

"Hey, Eevy!" Rachel waved from the staircase, her long aqua robe waving about, "You've got another call!"

"OK! Thanks Rach!" Eevy bounced down the hall and into the computer room, her tail bobbing about behind her as she sat down, "Hello?" she asked while clicking the buttons.

"Hi!" called a giddy voice.

Eevy's eyes widened, "Hi back! How are you? Have you beaten your brother to a pulp yet?"

"Various times, but it never seems to sink in through his thick skull," the familiar face smiled wickedly, "How are you?"

"All right…Preparing for Halloween," she shrugged, "You?"

"Preparing for Jullian, Joe and Taylor's usual asinine pranks," Kayla glared off to the side, seemingly at her brother, as she spat out her tongue.

"How come you called?" Eevy questioned.

"Just wanted to make sure you _really_ meant to invite my brother to that party of yours," she sweatdropped as Eevy nodded slowly with a slightly disgusted look, "Oh…I was hoping for a no. He's trying to make me stay home."

"I'll send a Fearow for you if you call right after he leaves to get here," Eevy winked, "You and I can keep him in check."

"That's an impossible task. I like the costume. It's cute," she grinned before Taylor threw a pillow at her.

"Who are you talking to?" he puffed from off screen.

"None of your business!" she gnarled back before suddenly being shoved from her chair, "HEY!"

"Well, hello, butterfly! And how are we today?" Taylor suddenly smiled wickedly, obvious perverted thoughts invading his already twisted mind, "I _love_ that costume! Very…Cuddly looking."

"Don't let the fluffy look fool you, dirt bag," her eyes narrowed, "Things aren't always what the look or seem. Kind of like you; to the untrained eye, you're just another jerk-off, but to someone who knows you, you're scum-sucking, vermin-licking reptile with a vile forked tongue and a microscopic pea-brain."

"HEY!" he thundered, banging his fist on the desk, "I'll get you!"

"And my little dog too?"  


"NOT FUNNY!"

"Oh, I think it was," she snorted, "Just remember, _Minor Master_, you haven't the faintest rein over me anymore. And if you pull something, _anything_, at the party tonight, I'll have your _head_."

"Ooh…Feisty!" he smiled crazily.

"One of these days, you!" she boomed, crashing her hands down on the table, "I swear, of you _ever_ do _anything_ I don't like, I'll-"

"What's all the noise in there?" a heavy knock sounded on the door, "You all right, Eevy?" Lance carefully peeked in the door and Eevy waved her fingers with a wide grin, "Ooh! Cutie!"

Eevy turned back to the phone and smiled wide, waving her eyebrows up and down repeatedly, "You like it, hm?"

"Absolutely!" he glanced momentarily at the phone, "What is _that_ doing on there?"

"Kayla called and he stole the phone…" Eevy explained.

"Hey there, Dragon Master," Taylor hissed, "Come to break us up?"

"Eat me, maggot!" Eevy spat at him.

Lance made no bones about sliding himself up on the table in front of the screen and making himself comfortable, "You really do look good. It's a cute costume."

"Thanks," she grinned as Taylor shouted interjections behind Lance's back, snorting for him to move.

"Hey! Get outta the way!" he growled, leaning side to side to look around Lance's sides as Kayla rolled on the floor, laughing hysterically, "Move it!"

Lance merely hopped down and reached behind his back, disconnecting the Rose Town Gym Leader with the click of a button, "That's the end of that," he muttered and leaned down into Eevy's face, "But why don't we start something?"

He kissed her carefully, one hand on her waist and the other on her elbow, slowly leaning over her, but she literally smacked him back, "_No_," she puffed flatly.

"Ow…" he whined, rubbing his chin, "What was that for?"

"_No_," she stated again, even flatter than the first time as she stood up.

"_No_? What do you mean _no_?" he questioned, sniveling slightly as he ran around in front of her as she headed for the door.

"Just that. No," she shook her head and tried getting around him.

He stuck his arm out in front of her and pulled her back, "Well why not?" he pried, nudging her chin up and leaning down.

She slapped her hand over his face, pushing him back with all her might, "_I have my reasons_," she huffed, eyes narrowing.

"OK. No. Point taken," he muffled into her hand.

"Thank you," she acknowledged sarcastically, pushing his nose and wandering around him, running her finger around his chin and puffing her tail.

"I love it…" he murmured to the air around him, "She tells me no, then flirts…"

*^~^**^~^*

A shrieking scream rang through the entire mansion as someone rang the doorbell repeatedly. There were a few shouts from outside and some twisted laughter from the sicker of the guests. Medira brushed her hair over her shoulders and adjusted her hat before opening the door. She backed up and allowed the few Gym Leaders inside. She knew the one had to have been Grahaem, as he stopped right in the middle of the door to grin at her. In turn, she smacked Doma The Angel Of Silence as hard as she could and the Witch's Apprentice behind him laughed hysterically. She crossed her arms as Shurdi, Ran and Iskur wandered in, followed by Konohana and Brice and Wendy. Jason and Rachel beckoned to her from the kitchen and Misty took her place at the door. She stood for merely a second before the doorbell rang and the most horrid noise she could possibly had heard hit her ears.

"Like, does my hair look all right?"

"How about my makeup? Do I, like, need more eye shadow?"

"Do you think Master Jason will dance with us this year?"

"I _totally_ hope so!"

"Oh my God," Misty cringed and cracked the door ever so much before whipping it open, "Hello, ladies."

"Oh my gawd! It's Misty!" Daisy- -or at least, who Misty _thought_ was Daisy- -shrieked.

"Like, hiya, baby sis!" Lily squealed.

"You look nicer than usual!" Violet smiled crazily.

"Thanks," Misty's eyes narrowed, "Love the costumes. Fit you perfect."

"Don't they?" Lily asked, giddily hopping in the door with the other two behind her, "You know what they are, don't you?"

"_Invitations for guys only_?" she felt like asking, but said, "Yes. The Harpie Lady Sisters."

"Right! You're so smart, baby sis!" Daisy grinned and pinched her cheek before turning and walking away with Lily and Violet and laughing crazily.

Misty hissed lowly and rubbed her cheek before running back to the door to let Sunami and Jenna, and Koga, Aiya and Janine in. Erika, Sabrina and Jasmine arrived just after and Hoover and Surge right after them. The DJs were already set up by the wall, preparing to start the music at any given moment, depending on when everyone arrived. Gary and Ash stood at one end of the hallway, each pointing out defaults in each other's costumes. Bugsy, Falkner and Kestrel appeared next, Kestrel's sisters behind him and a girl attached to his arm. Luanna, Blaine, Pryce and Chuck sat quietly by the wall, none of them all too thrilled with being where they were, and Cain searched frantically for Eevy. So what if he didn't even have a chance in hell at her? He'd have fun trying! Brock was making it a point to scare every girl he possibly could and Sooney and Yuu-Yuu and Tracey and Skiff were practically glued to the snack table. Eevy was upstairs with May, getting her makeup on, when the door slowly opened. May grinned and waved, backing away as Lance tiptoed up behind her and smiled nastily.

"Hey, Eevy. You can open your eyes now," May sniggered.

"AHHH!" Eevy screamed upon spotting that _enormous_ thing behind her.

Her scream echoed through the house, but everyone ignored it. Eusine's tapes sounded the same, so it was no surprise. Eevy screeched and jumped up, keeping her wrap tightly clenched in both fists and May and the Headless Knight behind her laughed hysterically.

"YOU TWO!" she thundered, stomping down on Lance's foot and causing him to pull his head out, "I _hate_ you!"

"I'm sure not," he smiled evilly, "Perhaps I'm not scary enough. You didn't drop the towel."

"OUT!" she barked shoving him along and pushing him out into the hallway before slamming the door shut, "I can't _believe_ you went along with that, May!"

May pushed her over to the chair and sat her down again, "Oh, lighten up, Eva. It didn't kill you," she started pulling Eevy's hair back into a tight bun to put the skin tone on, "And it's obvious you really like him. If not, you would have beaten him to a pulp for seeing you in such a condition," she winked and leaned down, "And he'll regret ever scaring you when he sees the way the guys flock to you with this costume of yours."

"I only want him to flock to me…"

"Hah! See? I told you!"

"Shut up and get done, you…"

*^~^**^~^*

"Come on, Will…" Luri paced back and forth in front of her dresser, "We're going to be late and it'll be all your fault. Witty Phantom my eye…More like Twitty Phantom…" she stopped and looked into the mirror, pale blue skin reflected right back to her, "Hope nobody else has this costume."

"Well, hello, my dear," she turned around and spotted a bright spot on the floor and watched Will and his Alakazam emerging from the floor.

She laughed and clapped, as he stood in the Phantom's pose and identical in looks, "You look amazing, Will! And that was a great entrance!"

"Thank you," he waved his hat before popping it on top of his head, "Well done, Alakazam. Return now. You look great yourself. Very nice."

"Thanks a lot!" she beamed and grabbed his wrist, "Come on! Let's go downstairs!"

They careened down the stairs, passing Mizu and Eusine, "Eusine…You look…So creepy," Mizu shook her head, "Seriously…Creepy."

Eusine pulled his teeth out to talk, "What? Scared of vampires?" he asked and put them back in.

"No!" she contradicted quickly, "I just-"

He snickered and whirled her around, dipping her back and winking, "I don't bite. Much."

"Stop that!" she swatted him back and continued down the stairs.

"Hey, Mizu! Eusine!" Lisle scampered up beside them, "Have you seen Morty?"

"No," Mizu answered as Eusine shook his head, "But you _do_ look awesome."

"I told you I would," she put her thumb up and started for the dining room, "And so do you. See you later!" she pushed the door open and looked inside, spying Morty by the snack table, scarfing strawberries.

"Comfort food," he thought to himself while stuffing three more in his mouth, "Gotta love 'em."

"Geez, Morty! Slow down!" Lisle pried the bowl away and sat it down on the table, "But, wow! You look _very_ nice!"

Morty swallowed hard, "Thanks," he grinned, "And so do you. That's a really great outfit."

"Aww…Thank you!" she grabbed his arm, "Come on! Let's get out there and mingle!"

As they entered the hallway, the doorbell rang again, and Beth ran to get it. Upon opening it, it was revealed to be a large group of probably the most _least_-anticipated guests. Rei and Ray stepped in first, each stomping off in the same direction. Whitney smiled crazily and hopped in right after them, grinning and scanning left to right. Upon seeing her, Morty grabbed Lisle's arm and tugged her deep into the crowd. Claire stepped in just after, wearing a sinister grin. Lance made sure to keep his head down and backed into a corner, shuttering slightly. Jullian and Joe shoved in, one moving to the right of the door and the other to the left. Taylor stomped up between them, arms crossed and eyes wandering. May peeked out from around the corner at the top of the stairs and hissed and the very sight of him. How she _despised_ that man…She _loathed_ him to the point at which she wished him dead. Kayla jammed her way in after her brother, banging him off to the side with one swift movement. May spotted her and hopped quickly to the top of the stairs.

"May!" the Amazoness Archer screeched.

"Kay!" Gary's sister chirped.

"Hurrah!" they bounded for each other and started twittering in the middle of the room as most everyone else sweatdropped.

A few minutes after the arrival of the most menacing of the Gym Leaders, Victor and Victoria appeared in the doorway. Lance shook his head at them and wandered over, out of sight of Claire and Rei. Vic attached herself to his waist and giggled.

"Hiya, big brother!" she grinned, "Do I look good?"

"Yes. You make a lovely Dark Magician Girl," he patted her head, "You look OK too," he acknowledged Victor; the male half of the Dark Magician Duo.

"Thanks, I think," Victor rubbed the back of his head, but spotted a long table out of the corner of his eye, "Hell-o! Full bar and pretty ladies at eleven o'clock! See you two later!"

"Oy vey…" the other two sighed.

The music ensued and the party started, and still no Eevy. May just kept saying to give her a minute, but those minutes were quickly turning into an hour. Rubeus was staying far back from the mansion today; there were too many people there. Too much backup. He simply sat in the bushes and pondered just how much louder they could turn that music up without making their eardrums bleed. He cracked his neck a few times and growled as he heard Mary announce the costume contest was starting.

"How disgustingly happy," he shivered at the very thought.

"We'll pick the top three costumes and get a photo of them to put in the real, honest-to-goodness, Elite Archives!" Mary beamed.

The Gym Leaders began to chatter, as getting a spot of any kind in the Elite Archives without psychically _being_ an Elite yourself was a rare assurance; a once in a lifetime chance. To be in that huge dome-shaped building was like being immortal; you'd be there forever and you'd never be forgotten. Unless, of course, the Earth suddenly imploded. May fidgeted nervously, as she was beginning to wonder what was up with Eevy. She had a really good chance of winning this contest, and she was dawdling along getting dressed. Lance was starting to worry too, and he was getting lonely. He stuck past May and bounded up the stairs, spinning around the banister and just preparing to knock on the door when Eevy opened it. She recoiled slightly, stepping back a few steps, as she wasn't expecting anyone to have been standing there. He stood there a minute, staring and thinking too much.

"You look…" he rubbed his forehead and put out his right hand, "Tremendous."

"Thank you," she smiled and took his hand, "Come on."

"OK! We're ready to start the judging!" Mary chirped.

"Wait a second!" someone called, "Wait for Eevy!"

Reed was the first to direct his attention to the stairs, "Holy…Moley…"

"Woah…" the least descriptive Ben had even been.

"She's beautiful," Sally murmured.

Morty dared to venture out into the crowd slightly, even fearing Whitney, "Her favorite card."

Eusine grinned and shook his head, "Gorgeous…Positively gorgeous."

Cain quickly grabbed the statue beside him to keep himself steady, "I know that card," he murmured, "And it doesn't…Do her justice."

Instead of having to pick up her tail, Eevy now reached behind her back to pick up her hair, which turned from blue at the top, to emerald green, to violet at the bottom. She wore a long fitted white dress studded with white sequins and her first pair of heels in years. Every bit of her visible skin was a sky blue, but her eyes remained the same as always. Taylor stood in the corner, arms crossed and eyes narrowing, and Kayla and May shrieked with each other.

"She, like, totally outdid us," Lily pouted.

"We should have thought to be that card," Violet whined.

"Like, yeah…But she _does_ look nice," Daisy sighed.

"That's _got_ to be the Champion Mistress, right, Kessy?" the girl on Kestrel's arm questioned, tugging his sleeve slightly to detach his vision.

"Yes, that's her," he nodded, "Though if she wasn't the only one missing, you wouldn't know by the looks."

Eevy reached back and grabbed Lance's hand, "Come on, Lance. Let's go," she pulled him along.

"No problem!" he smiled crazily.

"Okie then…" Mary looked quickly back and shook her head side to side, "_Now_ we'll pick the costumes."

There were a few moments of pause as the DJs crowded around each other and whispered back and forth to each other. Reed kept poking his head up and searching for Eevy, but either Buena or Fern would yank him back down. They separated finally after about five minutes of chattering.

"All right now…We've got out winners," Loni pulled her camera from her bag, "Third place goes to…Tracey Sketchit as the Dream Clown."

"Whee! You did it, Tracey!" Sooney grabbed onto his neck and squealed in his ear, "I told you to trust me!"

"Thanks, Sooney…" he sweatdropped slightly as everyone stared at them and snickered.

"Second place goes to…" Betty pulled out a digital camera, "Master Kestrel Luftar's guest, Yui Kinomoto as Hikaru of Magic Knight Rayearth."

"Kee! I did it, Kessy!" Yui attached herself quickly to Kestrel's neck.

"Good for you…Can I breathe now?" Kestrel grinned nervously.

She let go and bounded off toward Mary, "Oh come on! They're not even Gym Lea-" Falkner narrowed one eye off at Kestrel as he slapped his head over his mouth and smiled crazily at Yui, "_Oy…_"

"And for first place, as if there was any doubt," Cathy glared off at the male DJs, who grinned stupidly, "Champion Mistress Hikoboshi as the Soul Release card."

"Yay!" May and Kayla cried, hopping up and down, "She did it!"

"Thank you, May," Eevy nodded as she walked past, "You did a superb job, as usual."

"Thanks, Eva," May grinned.

Eevy pulled Tracey up to her side just before she got an arm jammed in her face, "Hi. I'm Yui. I came with Kestrel."

Eevy shook her hand slowly, "Good to meet you."

"Sure is!" Yui agreed, "Thanks for letting me come."

Eevy smirked nastily and glanced at Kestrel, who swallowed hard just because of the looks shot gave him, "No problem. He said he just couldn't come without you, so…"

"Aww…He did?" she sniggered, "He's such a sweetie…"

"Oh great…" Kestrel shook his head slowly.

Falkner just stood next to him, laughing hysterically, "You know, Eevy's not so bad!"

"Quiet, you…" Kestrel spat.

"Smile!" Mary smiled wide, "And say Eevee!"

"_Ugh…_" Eevy thought before dragging Tracey over as he started to sneak away, "Eevee!"

"All right then," Mary held the Polaroid up and cheered, "This'll go in the Elite Archives for all to see!"

"Great!" Yui and Eevy cried.

"Great…" Tracey murmured.

"OK then!" Tate spun around in his chair, "Let's get back to the music!"

Eevy hopped her way across the room, running for Lance, but was intercepted, "Hello, Eevy. You look beautiful."

"Hello, Cain. You don't look so bad yourself," she ignored the fact Lance was glaring from the opposite corner, "Though it doesn't really fit your personality…Seto Kaiba is nothing like you."

"Yeah, well…" he rubbed the back of his head, "Uh…Do you want to dance? We missed ours at your induction party."

"Sure," she nodded and shrugged.

Lance practically stared flaming as Cain put one arm around _his_ Eevy's back and took her hand, "I…_Hate_…Cain…Tatosi…" he fumed.

Cain paused and brought Eevy's hand in, "That's a pretty ring. Where'd you get it?"

Eevy quickly snatched her hand away, "An old friend," she answered quickly, pulling the ring off and dropping it in the one place she knew even Lance wouldn't go after it.

Cain sweatdropped and cleared his throat, taking her hand again, "Um…OK then."

Morty stood in the back of the room, head lowered and alone. Hey, he was at a party…Even if it wasn't his. He didn't need his own party anyway…Really…He didn't…Honest.

"You all right?" Lisle pulled his chin up, "You look depressed."

"No, I'm fine," he adjusted his headband and wobbled his rubber sword back and forth.

"Sheath that thing and come dance with me," she snatched the sword away, stuck it in its holder and pulled him along.

"Misty! Hey, Misty!" Rudy started shoving everyone out of his way, "Misty!"

"Oh, Rudy," Misty backed slowly up, bumping Ash in the back with her elbow and causing him to spit his food out, "What's up?"

"It's been a long time and you look really good. Would you like to dance?" he held his hand slowly out.

"Um…I think not," Misty pulled Ash around as he swallowed what food he had left, "Come on, Ash. Let's go."

"AHH!" Ash stumbled along behind her as she pulled him away.

Rudy pouted slightly until he heard a thunderous laugh from behind, "Aww…Poor Rudy…He lost his girl."

"Can it, Drake," Rudy puffed, "I don't see anyone with _you_."

"Can it yourself, Rudimiar," Drake snorted back.

He paused and glanced quickly off to the side, as a bright aqua robe had caught his attention. He watched her momentarily, but just as he pushed his mask up, she disappeared into the crowd. He stepped over to where she'd been and searched side to side, but she seemingly disappeared.

"Well that sucks…" he muttered.

"What does?" Rudy questioned from behind.

"Your way with girls," Drake grinned evilly as Rudy huffed and glared.

"Come on, Will…" Luri tugged his arm, "Dance with me…"

"I don't want to dance," he moaned, snapping his arm away, "I'll even let you dance with Shurdi if you'll knock it off."

"Yeah!" Shurdi called from a few feet away.

"_No_," Luri contradicted, waving the Tulip Town Gym Leader away and leaning down to Will's ear, "Come on. I have a surprise for you. But you have to dance with me first."

He tilted his eyebrow and grinned, standing up, "All right…If I must."

"This from the guy who didn't want a birthday," she rolled her eyes.

"I said I didn't want a _party_, but a present from you is very much accepted."

"I figured as much."

Mizu and Eusine waved at Luri as she dragged Will by, "Whatever happened to my looking creepy?" Eusine asked with a tilt of his eyebrow.

"Well…I wanted to dance…And I didn't want to dance with Hoover," Mizu snickered, "I'm kidding! I was just being stupid before. Besides, I think you look nice and…Authentic. And authentic is good."

"Oh," he murmured and kissed just below her ear, "Authentic enough?"

"Lovely," she swatted him back, "Just dance."

Eevy nodded slightly to her cousin as she and Cain moved past them, "Um…Thanks for the dance, Cain," she pushed him back, partially because she had other things to do and partially because he was getting too close.

"We're done?" he asked with a pout, "Oh…OK."

She winked and bounded off before he could react and tapped Lisle's shoulder, motioning for her to head out, "Can I cut in?"

"Heh…Go ahead," Lisle waved and hopped off toward Kratos, "Get ready, she says."

"What's with this?" Morty asked quietly.

"What? I want to dance with my big brother," she answered.

He narrowed one eye, "You're weird, you know that?"

"Yep!" she grinned.

There was a long and ear-splitting screech that hit even Rubeus's, causing him to rub the inside of his ears, "Ow…What _are_ they doing?!"

"Like, what was that?!" Lily shrieked as the lights flashed on and off, "AHH!"

"EEH!" Whitney wailed and latched onto a statue, "What's going on?!"

"Now!" Yuu-Yuu whispered and struck a match.

She and Skiff crawled up the stairs, one by one, in the pitch black of the dark main hallway and lit each of the pumpkins. The flames slowly traveled down the wick and hit the candle, glowing and showing off the work of the many residents of Rainbow Mansion. Lance grinned, finding that his turned out just perfect. Morty felt Eevy slip away and heard her hop off to the side a ways. Now that his eyes were adjusting, Lance knew the lips meeting his cheek were Eevy's. Carved in his pumpkin was a likeness of her and to the left of it was "My Angel" in English and to the right it was in Japanese. She patted the top of his head and bounded off again. He snickered and waved slightly. Will whined as Luri also yanked away and took off. Two lights on the wall flared on, enough to light the banner hanging over the staircase, which was no longer reading "Happy Halloween", but the one phrase that made Will growl. "Happy Birthday". He looked below it, then looked quickly back up again. Luri and Eevy tacked up a smaller banner and turned around as the lights flashed back on.

"Happy birthday, Will!" Luri screeched, "Don't be too mad, huh?"

Eusine wandered up behind Morty and shoved his head up, "Read the sign, Mortimer."

Eevy crossed her arms as Eusine wandered off and Morty's jaw flopped down, "Happy birthday, big brother," she waved.

"But…But you…You forgot," Morty twitched.

"No I didn't," she shook her head, "You were setting up for your own party all this time and didn't even know it," she wandered over to him and threw her arms around him, "I could never forget your birthday, Morty, but I wanted to surprise you."

He laughed twice at his own stupidity and put his left hand on her back, "I'm surprised all right."

"You're a dork," Eusine rubbed his knuckles on top of Morty's head, "And an old dork at that."

Eevy laughed as Morty smacked their cousin away, "That is _not_ funny!"

"This is your surprise?" Will's shoulders drooped slightly, "But I said-"

"You said you didn't want a party. I know," Luri shrugged, "But Eevy wanted to surprise Morty and I wanted to try and surprise you. But you'll get my personal surprise later," she pulled him along, "Come on over and open your presents!"

"Yeah, come on!" Lisle latched onto Morty and dragged him over as well.

Eevy shook her head and watched the wrapping paper flying as Lance wandered up behind her, "You're a very good liar."

"Thanks," she smiled in satisfaction, "How'd you do that pumpkin?"

"Inspiration," he held her shoulders, "And I'm happy with it. Are you?"

"I love it," she turned around and pushed his nose with her thumb, "You're a sweetie."

"Thank you," he stood proudly, hands on his hips.

Will was just about ready to kill Sabrina for the Zener cards she'd given him, but he spotted the Mystical Elf in the corner and wandered quickly over, "How come you're over here? You should be over there with us," she merely looked up at him, features shaded, and held up a small box, "Luri…Why'd you get me something? You know you didn't have to. But thank you anyway," he tried to hand the box back to her and leaned to kiss her, but she refused the box and put her hand to his mouth, "You're…Not Luri. Luri was the Mystical Elf…You're the Dark Elf."

She shook her head as he noticed her skin was darkened and not painted blue and that her costume was darker, "No. I'm not Luri, but in ways, I wish I was," she shoved the box closer to him and turned quickly, rushing down the hall and quickly out the front door.

He watched her go, then looked back to the box, slowly pulling the top off and pulling out the card...

Dear William,  
I'm not sure you'll want to see me, or even if you'll know me, but I'm missing you,  
Will. I miss you constantly; especially when I see the moon. Darkness was ours,  
Will; yours and mine. But you left that. And you left me. Even so, there's still a  
place for you in me, and I hope I have the same in you. I want to wish you a happy  
birthday, even though I know you don't like being born on Halloween. I always  
thought someone like you would _love_ the thought of being born on such a day, but you  
never did. Just the same, have a wonderful day and I hope to see you again.  
Love Forever & Longer,  
**_K. Black_**  
K. Black  
P.S.- I hope these suit you. I know how much you love amethysts, and I know  
you're into your suits and cuffs.

He stared for a moment at the card before shaking it off and reaching into the box. He found a pair of silver and amethyst cufflinks, gleaming and new. He closed the box and tossed it in the trashcan, folded the note and put it in his inside coat pocket, and put the cufflinks on with a bit of hesitation. Eevy wandered up behind him after sticking about two dozen package bows all over her brother and stood beside him, looking out the window at the full moon.

"Something's bothering you," she acknowledged, "Mind if I ask what?"

"A matter of the past," he murmured, fingering his cuffs, "One which I wish I could forget, but it keeps returning to haunt me."

"Yeah. I know how you feel," she retrieved the ring from the upper portion of her dress and spun it around her finger, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"You know," Morty yanked the last bow off his pant leg, and crossed his arms, "You're _extremely_ evil when you try. And sometimes you don't even _have_ to try. You're just evil."

Eevy tilted an eyebrow at him as Will snickered slightly upon looking at Morty, "Really?" she asked, holding back on laughing.

Morty blinked, trying to figure out why they were laughing, then realized there was a neon pink bow hanging from his headband, "See what I mean?!" he barked, whipping it off.

She pulled the bow away and tossed it in the garbage, kissing her brother's cheek, "Happy birthday, Morty."

He sighed and put his arm over her shoulders and looked out the window, "Thanks, Eva."

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?! Get away from my little sister!" every turned to find Lance thundering down the hallway after Taylor, "You lay one hand on her and I'll rip your arms off and beat you with 'em! Same goes for Eevy!"

Taylor came running back from the opposite direction, Lance close behind, "Help! Kayla! Butterfly! Jullian! Joe! AHH!" he tore past again, this time from the other direction.

Kayla laughed evilly and crossed her arms, "He's finally gonna get what he deserves."

Medira sweatdropped as Lance and Taylor dashed past, heading for the door, "Oy…Happy Halloween…"

*^~^*End*^~^*

__

A/N: Wow…'Tis 3:50pm on Halloween and I'm just getting this done. o_O There's quite a bit of important stuff in this, but there's also a lot of just stupidity. Important thing one would be use of Yui Kinomoto. This does not tie into "Yui's Journey" in any sense. Important thing two would be that ring Eevy has. I'm not saying anything about that right now except that you'll have to wait a bit to hear its story. Three is "K. Black". Perhaps you know who she is, but you'll find out soon. Next to last are Jason and Medira's costumes; the Green Phantom King and the Fire Sorcerer. This'll be explained later on though. And the last thing is Drake seeing whoever that was in those robes. And did you know: The "Witty Phantom's" Japanese name is "Demon Death-Satan". And here it was my favorite card x_x Lovely, huh? *sweatdrops* And if you want to find pictures of any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! cards used in this chapter, you can find them here:  
http://www.pokeorder.com  
One more quick thing; I suckered my parents into making my Jack O' Lantern this year into Morty! See a digital picture of it at:  
http://www.geocities.com/hukubuandnanka/mortypumpkin.JPG  
And that seems to be it for now, so I'm going to go and work on other things…See ya' and **Happy Halloween!**

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-

****

Still don't own Pokemon. Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! King Of Games! or Polaroid either, so I guess we'll all just have to deal with it, eh?


End file.
